unofficial_starsquarefandomcom-20200213-history
Music
This is all music used in AC. Master "Space Lounge - Techno, Club Music & Trance - SHIVAS DREAM" 43:12 "Blue Room" Character Themes 'SS' 'Main Character' 'Nova' *Super Nova // "F.O.O.L - Punks (Tasty Release)" 'Bloomy' *Overgrown // "PopularMMOs Intro Song" 'MLP' 'Main Character' 'Twilight Sparkle' *Reading // "♫ Legends of Equestria: Evershade Forest #3" 'Rainbow Dash' *Agility // "♫ Welcome to Ponyville: Rainbow Dash Theme Song" Rarity * Mannerisms // "MLP - "Rarity's Song" Original theme (Orchestral Arrangement)" Pinkie Pie * Sugar // "Cupcakes! (Pinkie Pie Instrumental daks Mix)" 'Fluttershy' *Kindness // "MLP Fighting is Magic - Fluttershy Stage Theme" Applejack * Farm // "The Loyalest and Most Dependable" Major Character Vinyl Scratch * MLP Theme Song Dubstep Version // "Welcome To Ponyville Soundtrack - Scratch vs Octavia (Private Show Version)" Generation One 'General' 'Battle' *Generation One Boss Battle // "Luna's Night (Out) Remix" 'Act 5' 'Scene 25' *Generation One Final Battle // "(MLP FiM) Tirek Boss Battle Theme" Generation Two Generation Three Generation Four Generation Five Generation Six Part One Section 1 Chapter 1 *The Gateway // "Training Course - Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Music Extended" Section 4 Chapter 4 *Diamond League Octoling Part Two Section 1 Chapter 1 * Meringue // "Winter Has Been Wrapped (Fan Music)" * Dancing Snow // "♫ Legends of Equestria: Character Select Music" 'Section 2' Chapter 1 * Bad Dreams // "Boo Moon Galaxy - Super Mario Galaxy 2 Music Extended" Chapter 2 * Ashley's Mansion //"Shifty Boo Mansion - Super Mario 3D World Music Extended" 'Section 3' Chapter 1 * Reawakening // "Mysterious World - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Music Extended" Part Three 'Section 4' 'Chapter 4' *100PSC // "Purple Comet - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended" Part Four 'Section 1' Chapter 1 *Sand // "Super Monkey Ball OST - Desert" *Underground Sandboarding // ""Wave Rippers Theme" - Ball Of Waxx - Hot Wheels Highway 35 World Race" *3Q Temple // "Conkdor Canyon - Super Mario 3D World Music Extended" Chapter 2 * Fragilica // "Monkey Ball OST - Desert (World 5)" * Shadow Spirits // "Waltz of the Boos - Super Mario Galaxy Music Extended" 'Section 2' Chapter 1 * Pre-Acceledrome // "Desert - Super Mario 3D Land Music Extended" Chapter 2 *Abyss // "Desolute Valley - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Music Extended" 'Section 3' Chapter 1 * Desert // "Dry Dry Desert - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Music Extended" Section 4 'Chapter 5' *Gold Mall // "YUNG BAE - It's A Sin" 'Part Five' 'Section 1' *HQ // ORIGINAL WORK *Titanium City // "IV13 Marcus Worgull feat. Mr. White - Spellbound - Spellbound EP" 'Section 4' Chapter 3 *Harmony Circle // "Welcome to Ponyville - Town Day Theme" Part Six Section 3 Part 2 *Retro Forest // "Fluttershy" - Original Chiptune MLP theme" Section 4 Chapter 7 * I Love You // "LBP 2 - Eve's Asylum - Ambient, Strings and Harp." and "LittleBIGPlanet Karting- Eve's Asylum (Rework) Music" ft. Fluttershy * Dramatic // "Best Orchestral Epic Dramatic Sad Symphony Music FiIm Score - The Demise © - (Original Composition)" * Countdown // "Balladshy (Fluttershy's Theme) (Original) (Feat. Frederic Horseshoepin)" * The Elements of Harmony's Defeat // "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: I Don't Want to Say Goodbye (remix v.2)" * I Love You And I Miss You // "Wrapped in a Light - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity" ft. Mane 6 Chapter 8 * The Golden Tree // "♫ Legends of Equestria: Sweet Apple Orchards #1" Part Seven 'Section 1' 'Chapter 1' * The Bridge To The Black Region // "Pokemon Ruby / Sapphire / Emerald - Route 113 (Day - Orchestrated)" 'Section 4' 'Chapter 4' * The Kraken // "General Mumble - She's A Pony (WoodenToaster Remix)" Instrumental 'Chapter 5' *The Superstation // "Super Monkey Ball: Banana Splitz (Music) - Pixie Hunt" Part Eight 'Section 1' Chapter 1 ' *The Black Region // "JSRF-SHAPE DA FUTURE" Instrumental 'Section 4 Chapter 10 * Generation Six Boss // "La Couturière (Rarity's Theme) (Original) (Feat. Octavia, Lyra and DJ Pon-3)" Section 6 'Chapter 1' *Propreantepenultimate Boss // "Pokemon Black and White: Elite Four Orchestrated" 'Chapter 2' * Preantepenultimate Boss // ORIGINAL WORK 'Chapter 3' * Antepenultimate Boss // "Cupcakes (Instrumental) Futret (Cupcakes)" 'Chapter 4' * Penultimate Boss // "SynthR - The Last Prophecy (2011 Reconstruction)" 'Chapter 5' * Octalogy Boss // "Battle! Legendary Pokémon - Pokémon Diamond & Pearl Music Extended", "Pokemon R/S/E - Legendary Battle (Orchestra & Choir)", and ORIGINAL WORK Generation Infinity *Zero // ORIGINAL WORK and "Adam K & Soha - Twilight (HQ)" *One // "My Little Pony Intro (Alex S. Glitch Remix)" *Two // "101 - Rock To The Beat (Original Club Mix 1988)" *Three // "Alex S. (Feat. Odyssey) - Life As We Know It (EO Moombah Remix Loop)" *Four // "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon:Gates to Infinity Music - Track 1 (Opening Theme?)" *Five // "Tristam - I Remember" *Six // "Make a 'Mon Out of You (Instrumental Chiptune Version)" *Infinity // "(Happy Hardcore) - nanobii - Rainbow Road (Monstercat Release)" and ORIGINAL WORK